


In need of assistance

by Momstudio



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bees, Candles, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Possible smut, You’re Beautiful, farm au, more to come - Freeform, self worth improvement, support from good friends, trash friends, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momstudio/pseuds/Momstudio
Summary: It was getting harder and harder to live the way sans and papyrus wanted, the bills slowly piling up. So they decided it would be best for the both of them if they lived somewhere else. No luck came to them, the rent was either to high or they didn’t allow monster residence. Alphy, after getting her assistance a week ago, sent a message with information about rooms and some jobs that came with it. As romantic feelings show itself around the farm, some feeling get dug up in the process.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), More to come, Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Away from the City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sunshine and serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051341) by [shamelesstoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster). 



> If you have questions about what’s going on please tell me! I hope you all like what we have posted so far! I’ll try to update every Monday!

With a deep sigh he flops onto the chair, rolling a little with the added weight. Turning the computer on, his fingers blurring as he types in what he normally types in when getting home. He was going to get his brother and himself out of this slightly less shit show then the past. His hands rub his face, in a futile attempt to rid himself of the days stress. Sure sense they left the underground things have been great, but the fast paced life of the city was slowly dragging the boys down. So they figured they would leave, find a slower paced way of life.

He gets a ping, the sound alerting him of an email. Opening the email from Alphys he skims at the contents, doing a double take. She had found a human needing some help and their farm willing to house two people if they would help, the pay wasn’t bad but still higher than minimum wage. Rent though was another miracle, there was practically none if they worked hard on the farm. Rereading, he finds out the human is a friend of Undyne, Alphys girlfriend, and herself. 

The slamming of a door, the chair rolling a little from the momentary decrease in weight. “BROTHER? I SWEAR ON ASGORE'S BEARD THAT IF YOU’RE ASLEEP I’M GOING TO -” said voice's owner’s head pops through the doorway, Papyrus. “OH, HELLO SANS! DO I EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU’RE SMILING?” The tension in Paps shoulders from seeing his brother happy, even though it was odd as Sans had just gotten off work maybe an hour ago. “You might want to know... I Foundd us a place, well Alphys did but the rent is dirt cheep.” Papyrus’s face contorts into one of excitement “just gotta work on the farm, and we get pay. Only neighbor we’ll have is the human, next one is a few miles away.” He was practically vibrating “we can get paid more during the farmers market “

“WELL BROTHER, THIS HAS CERTAINLY MET ALL OF MY VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!!! I BELIEVE THIS IS A GOOD OPPORTUNITY FOR US BROTHER! WHEN CAN WE GO?” No surprise that papyrus is on board, he’s the one wanting to live out on a farm. “We still need to contact the human bro, just needed to make sure you were okay with this before I contacted them.” “I SEE, THANK YOU BROTHER!” He leaves the room a slight skip in his step, oh how he hopes this works out, for Papyrus.

Honestly what’s the worst that could happen? He messages the number that was attached to the email, the human’s number in case he needed more information if he was interested.

It was a surprise when he got a reply, that day; he was expecting not getting a response period.

?? - OH Hello! The offer is still open ( honestly haven’t posted anywhere about it yet ) what were you wondering?

S - just seeing if you were okay with two male monsters taking this offer

?? - Oh I don’t mind! 

??- oh jeez I’m so sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Y/N thank you for showing interest in this offer!

Y/N - I’ll need to meet you and your brother (Alphy told me that some brothers would be interested in this) just to see if we get along!

After the plans were made the reality of what just happened just sank on him. He practically got the place, without doing anything. Yes he normally would be skeptical but the human was Alphys and Undynes friend, even they can tell if a human is of the bad sort.

Saying Papyrus was ecstatic, was an understatement. He was practically vibrating in his seat as they drove to this small locally owned diner in the middle of a small town, located in the middle of nowhere a two hour drive from the city. 

Pulling into a spot close to the entrance, unheard of in the city, and turning the car off. “sans” Papyrus voice small, alarming sans of his brother’s distress, “will the human like us?” His eye lights a little hazy with unshed tears “who wouldn’t love ya paps? You’re the coolest” papyrus’s eye lights brighten and stabilize.

“YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT BROTHER! WHO WOULDN’T LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEHEHE”

“you’re the coolest paps”

“WELL THEN, AS HUMANS SAY, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD BROTHER NYHEHE!” Dragging sans behind him he walks into the diner, heading to the back corner just as the human had instructed. 

Sitting there is Alphys, Undyne and an anxious small human, her hands wringing each other out. The two mentioned before softly comforting the girl, small phrases like “they’ll like you” and “you’re great punk” were heard a few times.

“WOWIE UNDYNE I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WOULD BE HERE TOO!”

“OH HEY PAPS! Yea, punk here invited me and Alph so you guys wouldn’t feel awkward” a small gasp from said human “You PROMISED you would tell them!” Her eyes anxiously flickering up at sans and papyrus “oh- please take a seat! I ordered some water for you guys to drink! The waitress will be back soon if you’d like something else!” The end of her sentence coming out in a hurry.

Chuckling, deciding if they move to the farm, he can disgust her there with his ketchup habits then. “Names sans, this is my younger brother “ his hand gently hitting papyrus’s chest piece “AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEH!” Her small hand reached towards them, giving soft hand shakes. “Names Y/N! It’s a pleasure meeting you both!”


	2. The Skeleton Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets ready to meet the brothers, and shows some of her flaws to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller chapter, my apologies I’ll do a longer chapter next week!! I’ve been moving across the country.

“I-I’m still trying to find my friends a place-“

“I could take them in Alphys! There’s always stuff to do at the farm! Also sorry for interrupting you!” The small anxious yellow, lizard monster in-front of almost an equally anxious human. Alphys’s eyes looked up, a shine unknown to the small human in-front of her.

“W-would you really?! That would be a great help! Him and his brother really haven’t been enjoying the city and want a slower paced day to day life style! They wouldn’t mind doing work! Here” a scaly hand handing y/n a phone “would you write a small description of prices and stuff like that?” With a determined nod they both get to work.

“ALPHYS, ALPHYS SAVE ME HE MESSAGED ME!” 

“W-well you should be fine Y/N he’s easy to talk to! “ 

After planning everything and answering all of his questions, she puts her phone down “Alphysss would you be a doll and come to breakfast with the brothers?” Batting her longer than average eyelashes at the small monster. “I-I would have to see if me and D-Dyne have any plans but I should be free to join you!” “Oh Undyne is invited, no doubt so if you guys could you would both be life savers, though I’m not sure how much help Undyne will actually be” they both burst into small chuckles “I-I mean y-you’re not wrong!” 

The week had passed quickly for the small human. Making beeswax candles, (mostly modern candles such as torsos, animals and bone stuff) filtering new beeswax, making and packaging honey, caring for her flowers and animals. 

Loud barking startles her out of her spiraling thoughts. “Juniper! It’s just the girls!” She chuckles as she wanders down the two small flights of stairs to the front door, “Heya guys!! Ready?” The larg fish monster ducks through the door frame “Heya punk! We’re excited for brunch! Juniper you punk HEUHUEHUE!” Setting down Alphys and picking up Juniper, jogging back outside. “C’mon Alphys we know I would never be able to leave without your help! Onwards!”

“L-Let’s reschedule? I’m going to mess up on my first impression!”

“I-I bet you look fine Y/N!”

“Come on punk! You look great in anything!”

They softly encouraged, well one was softly encouraging, “I can’t!” She genuinely felt like she didn't look good, it showed her legs and didn’t cover her stomach. 

After another half hour of searching for clothes they leave with the Y/N in leggings and a Nasa hoodie.

Y/N’s P.O.V

After a long drive to the small family owned diner they sit down in a large booth in the corner. Chatter in the background, honestly a calming sound after the busy week. A small sigh escaping my lips.

“Alphys, what if they don’t like me?? It wouldn’t surprise me if they turn around and leave!” A couldn’t hide the distressed tone of my voice, the yellow monster listening to me as I softly rant to her.

Undyne turning her face, an unusual face of concern morphing her face, “Punk”, her voice softer than her usual tone, “they will adore you, you’re OUR”gesturing to Alphys and herself, “human, you’re awesome!!” After her small speech, Undyne grabs Y/N and Alphys into a crushing group hug.

“S-She’s right Y/N!! T-They’ll like you, promise!”

“WOWIE UNDYNE I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WOULD BE HERE TOO!” The tall brother loud, in a battle body(?) an orange blush covering her more rectangular face. The shorter brother, rounded face, a fluffy hoodie and shorts. His eye lights looking around surveying.

“OH HEY PAPS! Yea, punk here invited my and Alph so you guys wouldn’t feel awkward” a small gasp from said human “You PROMISED you would tell them!” My eyes flickering to the two skeletons standing in front of the booth we were sitting “oh- please take a seat! I ordered some water for you guys to drink! The waitress will be back soon if you’d like something else!” I felt almost light headed after anxiously spewing forth a mess of words. Getting a better look at the two skeleton monsters, they were both quite handsome.


	3. Busy bees unite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the short chapter, I just started a new school and have been busy with that, I’ll try to do a lo mg Ed chapter but I’m not sure if a longer chapter is doable with all that is going on :(

It was a huge blur, the breakfast went well in her opinion at least. After she stopped overthinking she ended up really enjoying herself. Taking a deep breath, “If you two would like to move in, you both are welcome in my home.” After Y/N’s declaration, she wrung her hands out, her anxiety showing through.

Sans will never admit it, but the way she smiled softly looking up at them, made his soul stop for a second. The way her eyes crinkled at the edges, her soft dimples at the edge of her smile, the way her voice was soft and welcoming. Papyrus’s thoughts were not much different, this small human was absolutely adorable in their eyes. Whether or not said human would agree is another story.

“I’m okay with it if you are paps” sans’s deeper voice not really standing out against the others and the regulars in the diner, volume wise. Said brother speaks up “OH I THINK IT WOULD BE FUN ADVENTURE TO LIVE WITH THE HUMAN NYHEHEHE! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE ALL OF THE ANIMALS ON THE FARM!” his loud voices standing out from all of the regulars, not so much the small group at the table as Undyne was also very loud.  
Y/n’s Pov  
“You’re welcome to come whenever you’d like! I’ll head home so I can clean the rooms you two will be at. Any preference on whether or not you are next to each other room wise?” I offer, I honestly also wanted an excuse to leave, I started to feel nauseous with the stress building up. I really hope these brothers liked me. 

“PERSONALLY I AM OKAY EITHER WAY HUMAN, WHICHEVER ONE IS LESS WORK FOR YOU!” Papyrus exclaims. 

“Yea, don’t worry too much kid, whatever way is easiest for you.” Sans throws in his thoughts. 

“Okay! The rooms that are near each other are also near mine, I hope that doesn’t bother you both!” The slight dred settled in the pit of my stomach, I just hope they can tolerate me enough they don’t mind living below me.

“NO WORRIES HUMAN” “Not a problem” they respond almost at the same time.

Y/NPov

A few days have passed, the rooms cleaned, the boys now on their way to the farm. The human had cleaned the animals, their pens, and completed her chores when the boys had arrived at “Humble Bumble Farms”. 

“WOWEE THE FARM LOOKS CUTE SO FAR SANS!! OH OH OH OH !! THERE'S THE HUMAN!!” To say papyrus was excited was an understatement, rolling down his window and leaning out of the slow moving vehicle, “HELLO THERE HUMAN!!” jeez, isn’t his brother the coolest?

“OH Hello Papyrus! Sans! Welcome home!” the music that was fain in the background became increasingly louder, the source now parked next to their truck in the dirt. “HEYA PUNKS !! READY TO MOVE IN??” Was fish bits always this loud, or is she more excited than usual?


	4. - not a chapter -

I am so sorry I don’t have an update! But my family is now under contract and no longer looking at houses!! So in theory there should be long we chapters!!!


	5. -sorry still not a chapter but I have reason-

Hey! I'm sorry but new school and adjusting is taking longer than I thought it would. So this book / thing will be temporarily put on hold. Please comment what you'd like to see though! I want to do a lot of fluff chapters before we get into the lore of it!


End file.
